doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ricardo Bautista
|nacimiento = 11 de enero de 1979 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F |familiares = Montserrat Aguilar (novia) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 2000 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = SITATYR |demo1= PLLNoel.ogg |demo2 = LeviVozNinjaSteel.ogg |demo3 = Donald.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Tributo al actor Ricardo Bautista. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Ricardo Bautista. thumb|230px|Tributo a Ricardo Bautista. thumb|right|230px Character-michelangelo.png|Miguel Angel en la serie animada de 2012 de Tortugas Ninjas, su personaje más conocido. Patapez HTTYD.png|Patapez en la franquicia de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ty-rux-dinotrux-94.7.jpg|Ty Rux en Dinotrux, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Fubuki.jpg|Shiro Fubuki en Súper Once, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. ChazzPrinceton-DULI.png|Chazz Princeton en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Temp. 2 - 3), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rex Owen.png|Rex de Dino Rey, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ned-SMFFH.png|Ned en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Snot.jpeg|Snot Lonstein en Un agente de familia. Barrypokemon.png|Barry en Pokémon. Tracey Sketchit.png|Tracey Sketchit en Crónicas Pokémon y Pokémon Advanced Generation (Temp. 8). MainDonaldCGI.png|Donald en Thomas y sus amigos. AceBWBA.png|Ace en Thomas y sus amigos: Un gran mundo de aventuras. AltoPurpura2019.png|El más alto púrpura en Invasor Zim y el poder del Florpus. Dolph.png|Dolph Starbeam en Los Simpson, desde la temporada 16. Kearney.png|Kearney Zzyzwicz, Jr. también en Los Simpson, desde la temporada 16. Freedman.png|Jeremy Freedman también en Los Simpson, desde la temporada 16. Fudgeogh-0.png|Fergy Fudgehog en Viva Piñata. Subaru_Natsuki.png|Subaru Natsuki en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. RyotaAnime.png|Ryōta Suzui en Kakegurui. Hanataro Yamada.png|Hanataro Yamada en Bleach. Dipper_O'rion.png|Dipper O'rion en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V BTR-James.jpg|James Diamond en Big Time Rush (Temps. 2 - 4). AidenRNinjaSteelRangerOro02.jpg|Aiden Romero "Levi Weston" / Ninja Steel Ranger Oro en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. RonnieTF.png|Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm en Flash. Winninvasion.jpg|Winslow "Winn" Schott Jr. en Supergirl. SamSeason5.jpg|Sam Evans en Glee: buscando la fama. DNSZig.png|Zigmund "Zig" Novak en Degrassi: Next Class. PLLNoel.png|Noel Kahn en Lindas mentirosas. TBJamesKent2.png|James Kent en True Blood: Sangre verdadera. Sho - RPOR.png|Sho en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego. NickLucas.jpg|Nick Lucas en JONAS. HP6TomRiddleAdolescente.png|Tom Marvolo Riddle (Adolecente) en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe. FBTCOGMcClaggan.png|McClaggan en Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald. H2018 Oscar.PNG|Oscar en Halloween. EscRooBenMiller.png|Ben Miller en Escape Room: Sin salida. Steven Hyde.jpg|Steven Hyde (Danny Masterson) El show de los 70 (Temps. 5 - 8). Gusano_Gris_HBO.jpg|Gusano Gris en El juego de tronos. Renji_Abarai_(película_2018).jpg|Renji Abarai en la pelicula Live Accion de Bleach. Lornie Kuhle.jpg|Lornie Kuhle en La batalla de los sexos. GarrettLaughlin.jpg|Garrett Laughlin en Yo soy Simón. Gatu.png|Gaturro en Gaturro: La serie. Gil-johnny-test-19.1.jpg|Gil en Johnny Test. WCMOASky.png|Sky en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo. Crackle CS.png|Graham "Gray" / Crackle en Carmen Sandiego. Shumon Katsumiya.png|Simon Sumiya de B-Daman Crossfire. Keitaro Urashima.png|Keitaro Urashima en Love Hina. Sagi.png|Sagi en Naruto. Kirigi.png|Kigiri en Naruto Shippūden. ADH-GeneKhan.png|Gene Khan en Iron Man: Aventuras de hierro. Hamilton-splash-and-bubbles-26.1.jpeg|Hamilton en Splash y Bubbles. Rafik.png|Rafik en Boyster, el chico ostra. Eaglator byNF971.png|Caimáguila en Unikitty!. Fan de McQueen en TH.png|Fan de McQueen de Thunder Hollow en Cars 3. Char 171338 thumb.jpg|Capataz en Zootopia. Sandlot-kid-1-everyones-hero-95.7.jpg|Niño mayor en No hay héroe pequeño (doblaje de Videomax). Bully-kid-tubby-everyones-hero-76.4.jpg|Tubby también en No hay héroe pequeño (doblaje de Videomax). Principe armand.jpg|Principe Armand en Wakfu. Ayato_Sakamaki.jpg|Ayato Sakamaki en Diabolik Lovers. ShinobuHiryuin BeybladeShogunSteel.png|Shinobu Hiryuin en Beyblade: Shogun Steel. Goldov Auora (Rokka).png|Goldov Auora en Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos. Yutaka Zaito (PDD-H&M).jpg|Yutaka Zaito en Pilotos de dragón: Hisone & Masotan. Haru Yukima (7S).png|Haru Yukima en 7SEEDS. Touma Akechi (LVDDSK.-ED).png|Touma Akechi en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar. OrochiGinba BeybladeBurts.png|Orochi Ginba en Beyblade Burst. Mark Twain (BSD).jpg|Mark Twain en Bungō Stray Dogs. Kazuhara IWTEYP.png|Kazuhara en I Want to Eat Your Pancreas. DNSuguruShimura.png|Suguru Shimura en Death Note. Blue Fire anime.png|Blue Fire en One Punch Man. Ibis (EPD).jpg|Ibis en El príncipe Dragón. Morimichi Kawakami (Captain Tsubasa - LLR).jpg|Morimichi Kawakami en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. Líder de los Jolly Rogers.jpg|Líder de los Jolly Rogers en Schwarzesmarken. Tobi ChildrenOfTheWhales.png|Tobi en Children of the Whales. Gizamon.png|Gizamon en Digimon Fusion. Komatsu.jpg|Komatsu en Toriko. FleekerFlogals.png|Capitán Fleeker en Floogals. Pop Fizz Academy.png|Pop Fizz en Academia Skylanders. Captura-1547660021.PNG|Entrenador Freebird en Pinky Malinky. Captura de Pantalla 2019-09-05 a la(s) 23.11.56.png|Robin en DC Super Hero Girls (2019). Jake Lorraine.jpg|Pedrito en Martha habla (Doblaje Mexicano) Huginn.jpg|Huginn en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja. Shelldon.png|S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. también en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja. EP824 Tesla.png|Chester en Pokémon XY. Cody Callus.png|Cody Callus de Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Let human.png|Let Dahaka en Rave Master. TEArnold.png|Arnold Jackson en Tres espías sin límite (Temp. 3-4) . Chet TheLorax.png|Chet en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida. Pilot_Smallfoot.png|Piloto en Pie pequeño. Klarion Lego.jpg|Klarion en Lego DC Super-Villains. Nick Jonas 1.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Nick Jonas. JamesMaslow.jpg|Voz recurrente de James Maslow. Robbie Amell 2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Robbie Amell. Jacob Batalon.png|Voz recurrente de Jacob Batalon. Marcelo.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Marcello Melo Jr., en las producciones brasileñas. Rafael_Losso.jpg|Voz recurrente de Rafael Losso, en las producciones brasileñas. Mauricio_Ribeiro.jpg|Voz recurrente de Maurício Ribeiro, en las producciones brasileñas. 9eea56bfade1e5e40676f8177987ed42.jpg|Guilherme Boury, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente en las producciones brasileñas. Ricardo Bautista ' (nacido el 11 de enero de 1979) es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es originario de la ciudad de México. Cuenta con años de experiencia dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz. Estudió actuación en la Capilla Británica. Además de doblaje hace locución comercial. Conocido principalmente por ser la voz recurrente de Nick Jonas y James Maslow, la voz Oficial de Patapez en la franquicia de Como entrenar a tu dragón tanto en la serie animada como en las películas, y por ser la voz de Miguel Ángel en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012), En series de Televisión es conocido por ser la voz de Sam Evans en Glee: buscando la fama, Adam Sackler en la serie original de HBO Girls, Noel Kahn en la serie Lindas mentirosas, y por ser la voz de Darren Criss en la segunda temporada de la serie antológica American Crime Story. Filmografía Películas 'Nick Jonas *Seaplane McDonough - Jumanji: El siguiente nivel (2019) *Bruno Galdo - Midway: Batalla en el pacífico (2019) *Seaplane McDonough - Jumanji: En la selva (2017) *Brett Land - La iniciación (2016) *Nate - Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) *Nick Jonas - Jonas Brothers en Concierto 3D (2009) *Nick Jonas - Studio DC: Almost Live (2008) *Nate - Camp Rock (2008) Jacob Batalon * Keun - Noches blancas (2019) * Eugene "Ned" Leeds - Spider-Man: Lejos de casa (2019) * Eugene "Ned" Leeds - Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Eugene "Ned" Leeds - Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) Charlie McDermott *Chaz - Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo (2010) *Andy - Rápido y fogoso (2008) Jack O'Connell *Eric Love - Sentenciado antes de tiempo (2013) *Brett - Silencio en el lago (2008) James Maslow *James Diamond - Sueños en grande (2013) *James Diamond - Big Time Rush: La película (2012) Logan Miller *Ben Miller - Escape Room: Sin salida (2019) *Todd - La razón de estar contigo (2017) Otros *Soldado Malky (Ryan Nolan) en 1917 (2019) *Trent (Henry Lau) en La razón de estar contigo: Un nuevo viaje (2019) *Nam Sung-Sik (Park Byung-Eun) en Jo Pil-Ho: El despertar de la ira (2019) *Mikey (Jaboukie Young-White) en Someone Great: Alguien extraordinario (2019) *Oscar (Drew Scheid) en Halloween (2018) *Torres (Johnny Ortiz) en Matar o morir (2018) *Renji Abarai (Taichi Saotome) en Bleach (2018) *Kyle McCallister (Gideon Glick) en Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras (2018) *Sho (Philip Zhao) en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego (2018) *Garrett Laughlin (Drew Starkey) en Yo soy Simón (2018) *Bae Awadi (Utkarsh Ambudkar) en Game Over, Man! (2018) *Hendra (Dimas Aditya) en Los huérfanos (2017) *Lornie Kuhle (Eric Christian Olsen) en La batalla de los sexos (2017) *Tim Bauer (Caleb Spillyards) en Feliz día de tu muerte (2017) *Morgado (Óscar Jaenada) en Viaje salvaje (2017) *Trey Wandella (Pico Alexander) en War Machine (2017) *Benny (Jay Walker) - A golpe de monedas (2017) *Prestamista #2 (David Silverman) - Hambre de poder (2016) (versión Diamond Films) *Vince Sargent (Pawel Szajda) - Imperium (2016) *Saroo Brierley (Dev Patel) - Un camino a casa (2016) *Sultan Mansoor (Mehdi Dehbi) - Londres bajo fuego (2016) (versión Focus Features) *Tommy (Hershel Blatt) - Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) *Logan (Samuel Larsen) - Recuperación (2016) *Frankie Andreu (Edward Hogg) - El engaño del siglo (2015) *Reece (Joe Cole) - Habitación verde (2015) *Jamel Bragg (Jamel King) - Área 51 (2015) *Ace (Tyson Ritter) - Ya te extraño (2015) *Jorge (Nicolás Barsoff) - Colonia (2015) *Agente Sawyer (Jose Pablo Cantillo) - En la mente del asesino (2015) *Charlie Geller (John Magaro) - La gran apuesta (2015) *Kurt (Jason Schwartzman) - Noche de locura (2015) *Valchek (Adam Aalderks) - Ashby (2015) *Oficial Greg (Colin Jost) - Verano en Staten Island (2015) *Luke (Casey Dubois) - R.L. Stine's Monsterville: El consejo de los espíritus (2015) *Liam (Jason Tobin) - Carrera contra el tiempo (2015) *Gabriel (Noah Silver) - El último caballero (2015) *Creativo (Peter Vack) - Pasante de moda (2015) *PJ (McKell David) - Legado (2015) *Lopsang (Pemba Sherpa) - Everest (2015) *Eddie Plant de 13 años (Andrew Bambridge) - Pixeles (2015) *Detective Hanover - Super rápidos y mega Furiosos (2015) *Cliente de heladería (Johnny Pemberton) - Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015) *Él mismo (John Mayer) - 30 días para ir a la cárcel (2015) *Pieter Kräme (Flula Borg) - Más notas perfectas (2015) *Max (Elyas M'Barek) - Hackers: Ningún sistema es seguro (2014) *Sean Hunt (Seth Adkins) - Frontera (2014) *Steven Wong (Kevin Wu) - La venganza del dragón (2014) *Tobin (Bobby Schofield) - Mar negro (2014) *William Bradley (Kit Harington) - El séptimo hijo (2014) *Ryan (Matthew Wilkas) - Top Five (2014) *Rick (Riz Ahmed) - Primicia mortal (2014) *Billy (Brady Bluhm) - Dumb and Dumber To (2014) *Charlie (Samuel Patrick Chu) - Zapped (2014) *La Taupe (Cosme Castro) - Así en la tierra como en el infierno (2014) *Joven enmascarado (Keith Stanfield) - 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) *Keith Butterfield (Rhys Wakefield) - Amor eterno (2014) *Eddie Locke (Tom Holland) - Locke (2013) *Hasslert (Jerry Ferrara) - El sobreviviente (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Ryan Balantine (Justin Chambers) - Ciudad de sombras (2013) *Jackson Dladla (Thomas Gumede) y Brian Widlake (Theo Landey) - Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad (2013) *Ziggy (Jamie Blackley) - El quinto poder (2013) *Jason (Jeremy Weaver) - El camino de vuelta (2013) *Kai (joven) (Daniel Barber) y Asistente de Shogun (Tanroh Ishida) - 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) *Teniente Soto (Han Soto) - El juego de Ender (2013) (versión Summit) *Luis (Patrick Sabongui) - Entrega explosiva (2013) *Robert "Rob" Hernández (Carlos Miranda) - Ladrones de la fama (2013) *Freddie Holt (Connor Price) - Carrie (2013) *Craig Johnson (James Allen McCune) - El infiltrado (2013) *Marvel (Jack Quaid) - Los juegos del hambre (2012) *Georges Duroy (Robert Pattinson) - Bel Ami (2da. versión) (2012) *Nabil (Yassine Fadel) - Fugitivo (2012) *Steven (Jumayn Hunter) - Balada para un ángel (2012) *Ahab (joven) (Raphael Cruz) - La era de los dragones (2011) *Ty (Terrance Jenkins) en Baile urbano 2: Regreso a casa (2010) *Michael (Shaun Sipos) en La maldición 2 (2006) *Carlo Marx / Allen Ginsberg (Tom Sturridge) - En el camino *Vlad Tavanian (Alin Panc) - Balas cruzadas *Gordon (Nicholas DeShane) - Atrapados en navidad *Oficial Chernin (Brad James) - S.O.S. Familia en apuros *Gary (Dylan Kussman) - Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira *Hombre con cáncer (James Badge Dale) - El vuelo *Profesor de Charlotte (Tom Yi) - Bienvenido a los 40 *Max Leung (Hayama Go) - Máxima Traición *Mike Puglio (Patrick de Ledebur) - Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema *Frank (Dean J. West) - Al filo de la cornisa (segunda versión) *Ian (Richard Reid) - Amor, boda y matrimonio *Vizconde Yarrell (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) - La increíble historia de Albert Nobbs (segunda versión) *Kyle Kingston / Hunter (Alex Pettyfer) - El encanto de la bestia *Henry (Lance E. Nichols) - El especialista (versión TV) *Harry (Whitmer Thomas) - Born to Race *Sachin (Jesse Rath) - Aullido: el renacimiento *Paul Marais (Noah Bean) - Culpable *Joey (Will Yun Lee) - Setup *Mold (Johnny Harris) - Almas obscuras *Oscar (Jason Lew) - El experimento *Eddie (Mark Ivanir) - Bunraku (redoblaje) *Paul Saunders (Justin Long) - La chica de mis sueños (redoblaje) *Jai (Kunal Sharma) - Los niños están bien *Russell (Robert Ernie Lee) - El Big Bang (segunda versión) *Todd (Derek Magyar) - El expreso de la muerte *Tomas (Luis Chávez) - Mientras estás fuera *Cease (Marc John Jefferies) - Notorious *Robbie (Malcolm Goodwin) - Entre la vida y la muerte *Dennis (Christian Tessier) - Yeti: El hombre de las nieves *K.C. (David Skyler) - Driftwood: el secreto *Cameron Kincaid (Michael Angarano) - El hombre de la silla (2da. versión) *Rusty (Lucas McCann) - Augusta, la salvación *Carlo (Lance Croy) - El grito de la muerte *Cavillan (Jean-Claude Adelin), Luca el botones (Gabriele Gallinari) y Whitfield (Iddo Goldberg) - El turista *Ronnie Turcotte (Otto Thorwarth) - Secretariat *Hombre (Alec Musser) - Son como niños *Brown (Gaius Charles) - El mensajero *Tom Riddle joven (Frank Dillane) - Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe *Wade (Nate Hartley) - Un guardaespaldas escolar *Lucas "Luke" Hume (Jordan Garret) - Sentencia de muerte (versión Cinemax) *Giulio Bartali (Edoardo Gabbriellini) - Gino Bartali: El inmortal *Taxista haitiano (Edi Gathegi) y Voces adicionales - Crank: Muerte anunciada *Henry (Rupert Penry-Jones) - La provocación *Korkin (Michael Trotter) - Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong *Kurt (Michael J. Pagan) - Forever Strong: Honor y carácter *Maestro Cho (Ha Huang) - El maestro borracho *Clayton Heller (Dick Warlock) - Cabeza de calabaza *Chico en Bed, Bath & Beyond (Nick Swardson) - Click: Perdiendo el control *Voces adicionales - Milagro en el carril 2 *Voces adicionales - El cazador *Voces adicionales - El peor de los miedos *Voces adicionales - El día del crimen *Voces adicionales - El perfume: Historia de un asesino *Voces adicionales - Transformers *Voces adicionales - Leones por corderos *Voces adicionales - El ilusionista *Voces adicionales - Transformers: La venganza de los caídos *Voces adicionales - Street Fighter: La Leyenda *Voces adicionales - La venganza del dragón *Voces adicionales - El justiciero implacable *Voces adicionales - El último viaje de Chance *Voces adicionales - El último soldado *Voces adicionales - Encarcelados (segunda versión) *Voces adicionales - La leyenda de Chen Zen *Voces adicionales - Robo en las alturas *Voces adicionales - Caballo de guerra *Voces adicionales - Nacidos para matar (segunda versión) *Voces adicionales - Blanca Nieves y el cazador *Voces adicionales - Así somos *Voces adicionales - Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo *Voces adicionales - La verdad oscura *Voces adicionales - Piel verdadera *Voces adicionales - Camina dormida conmigo *Voces adicionales - La caída de la Casa Blanca *Voces adicionales - Kick-Ass 2 *Voces adicionales - Elysium *Voces adicionales - Circuito cerrado *Voces adicionales - El lobo de Wall Street *Voces adicionales - El mayordomo *Voces adicionales - Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados *Voces adicionales - Marcado por la muerte *Voces adicionales - Aires de esperanza *Voces adicionales - Una familia peligrosa (versión D.F.) *Voces adicionales - Venganza sangrienta *Voces adicionales - RoboCop *Voces adicionales - El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro *Voces adicionales - Sin escalas (versión Universal) *Voces adicionales - Sn. Vincent *Voces adicionales - Matar al mensajero *Voces adicionales - A Walk Among the Tombstones *Voces adicionales - Una noche para sobrevivir *Voces adicionales - Tomorrowland *Voces adicionales - Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico *Voces adicionales - La horca *Voces adicionales - Captive *Voces adicionales - La quinta ola *Voces adicionales - Dos tipos peligrosos *Voces adicionales - Smosh: La película (doblaje mexicano) *Voces adicionales - Hasta el último hombre *Voces adicionales - Max Steel *Voces adicionales - La gran muralla *Voces adicionales - La momia *Voces adicionales - La Navidad de las madres rebeldes *Voces adicionales - La noche del demonio: La última llave *Voces adicionales - Amor de medianoche *Voces adicionales - Status Update: Actualiza tu universo *Voces adicionales - Sicario: Día del Soldado *Voces adicionales - Matar o morir *Voces adicionales - Aladdín *Voces adicionales - Rambo: Last Blood *Voces adicionales - La hora de tu muerte Películas animadas Christopher Mintz-Plasse *Patapez - Como entrenar a tu dragón *Patapez - Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 *Patapez - Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 Otros *El más alto púrpura - Invasor Zim y el poder del Florpus *Bartolomé - El Grinch *Piloto - Pie pequeño *Capataz - Zootopia *Sky - Winx Club: El misterio del abismo *Gerrant - Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer *Chet - El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida *Mono Secuaz - Marco Macaco *Fleet - Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones *No hay héroe pequeño (doblaje de Videomax) **Niño mayor **Tubby *Donald - Thomas y sus amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido *Ace - Thomas y sus amigos: Un gran mundo de aventuras *Fan de McQueen en Thunder Hollow - Cars 3 *Volt - Miniforce: Surgimiento de Nuevos Héroes *Espectador de Brooklyn - Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo *Valdemar - Mullewapp: La historia de un cerdito *Voces adicionales - Los fantasmas de Scrooge *Voces adicionales - Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas *Voces adicionales - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Voces adicionales - Minions *Voces adicionales - Hotel Transylvania 2 *Voces adicionales - Los Increíbles 2 *Voces adicionales - UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos *Voces adicionales - Los locos Addams (2019) Películas de anime *Sutemaru en La leyenda de la princesa Kaguya *Shiro Fubuki, Matsuno Kusuuke en Súper Once: La película *Kazuhara en I Want to Eat Your Pancreas *Voces adicionales en One Piece Gold *Voces adicionales en Ride Your Wave: Juntos en el mar Series de televisión James Maslow *James Diamond (2da voz) - Big Time Rush *James Diamond - Big Time Rush: La Gran Entrevista *Él mismo / James Diamond - Big Time Rush: Bloopers en Grande *Él mismo - Big Time Rush: Music Sound Better with U *Él mismo - Marvin Marvin Brant Daugherty *Noel Kahn - Lindas mentirosas (2010-2017) *Noel Kahn - Lindas mentirosas: Un oscuro paseo (2012) *Noel Kahn - Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto (2011) Nick Jonas *Nick Jonas - JONAS *Nick Jonas - Disney Channel Games 2008 Robbie Amell *Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm/Deathstorm - Flash (2014-2017) *Chase - Familia moderna (2015) Jeremy Jordan *Winn Schott Jr. (Jeremy Jordan) - Supergirl (2015-presente) *Grady (Winn Schott Jr.) (Jeremy Jordan) - Flash (2017) Otros *Andrew Cunanan Darren Criss - American Crime Story (2018) *Zahid (Nik Dodani) - Atípico (2017-2018) *Aiden Romero "Levi Weston" / Ninja Steel Ranger Oro (Jordi Webber) - Power Rangers: Ninja Steel (2017-2018) *Etelredo (Toby Regbo) en El último reino (2017-2018) *Barry "Baz" Brown (Scott Speedman) - Animal Kingdom (2016-2018) *James (Peter Gadiot) - La reina del sur (2016-2018) *Toby Curtis (Eddie Kaye Thomas) - Scorpion (2014-2018) * Adam Sackler (Adam Driver) - Girls (2012-2017) *Cooper Barrett (Jack Cutmore-Scott) - Cooper Barrett's Guide to Surviving Life (2016) *Ren Shimosawa (Toru Uchikado) - Heroes Reborn (2015-2016) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2015) **Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) (temp. 2-6) **Howard Bamboo (Kent Avenido) (temp. 1-2, 6) **Presentador de Vocal Adrenaline (temp. 1, ep. 1) **Dr. Gidwani (Rizwan Manji) (temp. 1, ep. 18) *Finn Collins (Thomas McDonell) - The 100 (2014-2015) *James "Junior" Rennie (Alexander Koch) - Under the Dome (2013-2015) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2008-2014) **James Kent (Luke Grimes / Nathan Parsons) (temps. 6-7) **Godric (Allan Hyde) (temps. 2-3, 5) **Kitch Maynard (Grey Damon) (temp. 3) **Ray (James Jordan) (temp. 5) **Hoyt Fortenberry (Jim Parrack) (temp. 1, ep. 1) **Luke McDonald (Wes Brown) (temp. 2, ep. 14) **Timbo (Dane DeHaan) (temp. 4, ep. 39) **Zander (Ken Luckey) (temp. 5, ep. 49) *Lindas mentirosas (2010-2014) **Eddie Lamb (Reggie Austin) (temp. 3-5) **Chico de la tienda (Stephen Park) (temp. 1, ep. 1) *Nate / Jason Neville (JD Pardo) - Revolución (2012-2014) *Chica indiscreta (2010-2012) **Jean-Pierre (Roby Schinasi) (temp. 6) **Portero (Obie Sims) (temp. 4, ep. 69) **Camarero (Frank De Julio) (temp. 5, ep. 102) **Aiden Hill (David A. Gregory) (temp. 5, ep. 106) *Héroes (2006-2009) **Sam (Seth Green) (volumen 3) **Scotty (Greg Wrangler) (volumen 1, ep. 1) **Médico de la sala de urgencia (Archie Kao) (volumen 1, ep. 5) **Jugador (Stephen Full) (volumen 1, ep. 6) **Policía (Jeremy Gram Weaver) (volumen 1, ep. 15) **Mensajero Ditko (David S. Jung) (volumen 1, ep. 19) **Guardia en edificio 26 (Kelly Michaels) (volumen 4, ep. 52) **Roy (Wes Ramsey) (volumen 5, ep. 60) *Ethan Withehorse (Blair Redford) - El juego de las mentiras *Gendry / Gusano Gris - El juego de tronos *Ray (Tommy Savas) - Un sueño en Hollywood *Ivan (Matt Cook) - The Comeback *Martín Maldonado - Karku *Brad Conway (Presentador de América Canta) (Wes McGee), Joven Jeff (Matthew Scott Miller) y Zayn Malik - iCarly *Phil Myman - Mejor sin Ted *Eddie (Max Ehrich) - A todo ritmo *Kyle - CSI: Miami *Hell's Kitchen: **Salvatore Coppola (temporada 7) **Michael Langdon (temporada 11) *Scaraba (Anthony Ray Parker) - Power Rangers: Megaforce *Invizio (Nolan Presad) - Level Up *Steven Hyde (Danny Masterson) El show de los 70 (Temp. 5ª-8ª) *Brett Talbot (Cody Saintgnue), Noah Patrick (Jordan Fisher), Voces adicionales - Teen Wolf *Detective Warren (Michael Roark) y Rick Kester (Michael Drayer) - Los seguidores *Doctor de UCI (Lak Rana) - Fear the Walking Dead *Jimmy (Tim James) - Agente Carter *Amigo de Vinnie - Wendell y Vinnie *Empleado de las Hamburgesas - Sam & Cat *Voces adicionales - 90210 *Voces adicionales - Victorious *Voces adicionales - Malcolm *Voces adicionales - Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales - Flash *Voces adicionales - Sex Education Especiales/Cortos animados Christopher Mintz-Plasse * Patapez - La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos * Patapez - Dragones: El obsequio de la furia nocturna * Patapez - Dragones: El origen de los corredores de dragones * Patapez - Cómo entrenar a tu dragón: De regreso a casa Series animadas *Cash Bankis / Carlock / Voces Adicionales (Temp. 5-8) - Un show más *Snot - Un agente de familia *Kerney, Dolph / Jeremy Fredman - Los Simpsons (Temp. 16 en adelante) *Cebolla - Mónica joven *Miguel Angel - Tortugas Ninja *S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. / Huginn - El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja *Hombre de nieve - Danger Mouse (2016) *Pop Fizz - Academia Skylanders *Gobernabot - Monstruos vs. Aliens *Star Tracker - My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Caimáguila - Unikitty! *Entrenador Freebird - Pinky Malinky *Fergy Fudgehog - Viva Piñata *Patapez - Dragones de Berk *Gil - Johnny Test *Darel - Kulipari: El ejército de las ranas *Maz Miller - SheZow *Baz - Groove High *Arnold Jackson - Tres espías sin límite (Temp. 3-4) *Armand - Wakfu *Gene Khan - Iron Man: Aventuras de hierro *Gaturro - Gaturro, la serie *Pedrito - Martha habla (Doblaje Mexicano) *Rafik - Boyster, el chico ostra *Donald - Thomas y sus amigos *Ty Rux - Dinotrux *Capitán Fleeker - Floogals *Halcón Rojo - Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate *Lars Bogota - Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro *Chike - Robozuna *Graham "Gray" / Crackle - Carmen Sandiego *Wes / Novato - Love, Death & Robots *Cosmo - 44 Gatos *Robin - DC Super Hero Girls (2019) *Ibis - El príncipe Dragón *Voces adicionales - Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy *Voces adicionales - Phineas y Ferb *Voces adicionales - Max Steel (2013) Anime Tomokazu Seki *Sagi - Naruto *Tracey (temporada 8) - Pokémon *Tracey (1ra voz) - Crónicas Pokémon Yūko Kobayashi *Gary Oak - Crónicas Pokémon *Gary Oak - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Otros *Pelje - Ronja, la hija del bandolero *Shinobu Hiryuin - Beyblade: Shogun Steel *Orochi Ginba - Beyblade Burst *Hanataro Yamada - Bleach *Komatsu - Toriko *Suguru Shimura - Death Note (1ª temporada) *Dominick / Sergio / Evian / Howie / Matt / Barry (temporada 11 y 13) / Ō / Paul (Temp. 12, 3ra. voz) / Chester / Monsieur Pierre (Temp. 18) - Pokémon *Chester - Pokémon XY *Tracey (1ra voz) - Crónicas Pokémon *Shibuki - Naruto: Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! (OVA) *Kigiri - Naruto Shippūden *Mouses - Blood+ *Chazz Priceton (tenporadas 2 y 3) - Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Louie Nichols / Ken - Robotech (redoblaje) *Led - Rave Master *Keitaro / Presentador de Capítulos - Love Hina *Dalton (2ra voz) - One Piece (4Kids) *Rex Owen - Dino Rey *Matsuno Kuusuke (1era voz) / Fubuki Shiro - Súper Once *Sako Toshiya - Hungry Heart (redoblaje) *Cody Callus - Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Gizamon - Digimon Fusion *Simon Sumiya - B-Daman Crossfire *Goldov Auora - Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos *Líder de los Jolly Rogers / Comunicador (Ep.5) / Comunicador (Ep.7) - Schwarzesmarken *Ayato Sakamaki - Diabolik Lovers *Blue Fire - One Punch Man *Ryota Suzui - Kakegurui *Reportero - Parasite Dolls, la serie *Dipper O'rion - Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V *Tobi - Children of the Whales *Morimichi Kawakami - Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa *Yutaka Zaito - Pilotos de dragón: Hisone & Masotan *Subaru Natsuki (Yuusuke Kobayashi) - Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- *Mark Twain / Junsa Sugimoto - Bungō Stray Dogs *David Varley - La novia del mago antiguo *Haru Yukima - 7SEEDS *Touma Akechi en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar *Técnico #3 (ep. 7) - Renewal of Evangelion (versión Netflix) *Voces adicionales - Trigun *Voces adicionales - Kenichi *Voces adicionales - Dragon Ball Z Kai *Voces adicionales - Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales *Voces adicionales - La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san *Voces adicionales - Carole & Tuesday *Voces adicionales - Cagaster of an Insect Cage Telenovelas y series brasileñas Marcello Melo Jr. * Cenceño - Lado a lado * Jairo - La sombra de Helena * Iván - Mujeres ambiciosas * Carlitos - Alemão - Los dos lados de la operación * Tiago - Sol naciente Rafael Losso * Olavo - El astro * Elivaldo - Imperio * Maicon - Bajo presión * José Victor - El otro lado del paraíso * Iván - Carceleros Guilherme Boury * Caio Campos - Hola, ¿qué tal? * Marcos Fraga - Amor e intrigas * Pedro Orlim Vilar en Poder paralelo * Irú - La tierra prometida Maurício Ribeiro * Jonas Cordeiro - Prueba de amor * Cristiano Pena (Cris) - Simplemente amor * Simeón - Reina Ester, la salvadora * Santiago - Los milagros de Jesús Guilherme Winter * Octavio en Ciudad Paraíso * Renato Villa en CuChiCheos * Hugo en Las brasileñas Sílvio Guindane * Valdo - La ley y el crimen * Zé Maria - Los tramposos * Paulo Henrique - ¡Victoria! Leonardo Miggiorin * Patrick - Ruido & Furia * Flavio - Vivir la vida Paulo Lessa * Accalon - Belaventura * Goy - Jesús Renato Livera * Simut - Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos * José Bento Alves da Silva (Zé Bento) - Apocalipsis Otros * Alexandre Almeida Alencar "Alex" (Emílio Orciollo Netto) - Roda de la vida * Lobato (Milhem Cortaz) - Esas mujeres * Pedro (Manoel Candeias) - Marcas del destino * Gustavo Oliveira Santos "Guga" (Thiago de Los Reyes) - Llamas de la vida * Ricardo (Eduardo Coutinho) - Río del destino * Beto Jr. (Danilo Sacramento) - Fina estampa * Rey David ** Anmón (Roger Gobeth) ** Joab joven (Bernardo Segreto) * Lucio (Emiliano D’Avila) - Avenida Brasil * Prof. Montaña (Toni Garrido) - Totalmente diva * El rico y Lázaro ** Abel (Thiago Marques) ** Sacerdote Obadias (Braulio Motta) ** Príncipe Joaquim (Osmar Silveira) (Doblaje piloto) * José (Bruno Peixoto) - Lea Telefilms * Terry (Kyle Labine) en La maldición de Ellensford Dramas coreanos * Go Bok Dong (Ji Soo) en Mamá Enojada * Jung Byeong-Kook (Hwang Dong Joo) en Las dos madres Videojuegos * Cabeza de Martillo en LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 * Miguel Ángel en Injustice 2 * Mitch en The Walking Dead: The Final Season * Klarion en Lego DC Super-Villains * Voces adicionales en Mortal Kombat 11 Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Audiomaster Candiani *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Fogarty Studios *Globo *IDF *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *Labo *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX (desde 2018) *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Pink Noise México (desde 2019) *Ruido Records *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SIGE Produciendo (desde 2018) *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. *TOPaudio Locución *Spot Chicos Basta de Bullying: No te quedes callado *Benefull Enlaces Externos * Bautista, Ricardo Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020 Categoría:Actores de doblaje del SITATYR